A constant velocity universal joint comprises an outer joint part connectable to a driveshaft for example, an inner joint part, which is engaged by a shaft journal for transmitting torque, as well as torque transmitting elements which are effective between the outer joint part and the inner joint part. The shaft journal can be axially and radially fixed in a drive, such as a transmission or an axle differential, with the constant velocity universal joint then being arranged at one end of a propeller shaft. The shaft journal can also be radially elastically supported in an elastic intermediate bearing, with the constant velocity universal joint then being used as the central joint of a two-part propeller shaft.
DE 2004 048 079 discloses a connecting assembly between a constant velocity universal joint arranged at an end of a propeller shaft and an axially fixed shaft journal of a drive. By means of longitudinal splines, the shaft journal engages an inner joint part of the constant velocity universal joint in a rotationally fixed way. The propeller shaft comprises a threaded portion on to which there is threaded a threaded sleeve. The threaded sleeve engages a threaded recess of the inner joint part, with a securing ring being arranged in the threaded recess axially fixing the inner joint part relative to the threaded sleeve.
Overall, connecting a constant velocity universal joint to a driveshaft is complicated because there is available only a limited amount of space and the final assembly stage is also complicated. At the same time, the connecting assembly between the constant velocity universal joint and the shaft journal is subject to optimum safety regulations to prevent disconnection and to ensure a minimum of adverse effects on the strength of the components.